Resurrection
by RHHP Freak
Summary: AU! "Just moments ago he had been in the middle of the biggest fight in years. he battle of good versus evil. The stuff legends were made of... Oh, Merlin. He was dead."


**Dedication: **Right, this is my fourth story dedicated to my amazing friend Kollie, who loved Fred very much and never wanted him to die. Thank you so much for all your help and support.  
**A/N: **Writting for the prompr _resurrection_

**Resurrection**  
He felt like he was floating. There was complete silence, just peace and quiet. It felt like apparating, just without the feeling that you were being squeezed to death.

He did not understand. Just moments ago, he had been in the middle of the biggest fight in years. The battle of good versus evil. The stuff legends were made of, and now he was here in this white, foggy world. Had he somehow apparated here? How else could he have...

Oh, Merlin.

He was dead.

It was the only explanation for this. He was dead and now he was going to move on. But he couldn't do that. He had his family, his friends to think of. And George. What about him? How could he leave him alone now? They had their business to run, pranks to make, a future brother-in-law to tease. And he had just made up with Percy, who seemed to have changed a lot. They finally had a chance to have some fun together and now he was dead.

Right, he had to go back. He had a choice, didn't he? He just had to find it.

"'Scuse me!" he yelled. "If you don't mind I'd like to go home. I am a bit busy trying to fight You-Know-Who's followers with my family. I have to go back and protect them. And help Percy make some new jokes. I mean, it was a good joke he told, but my brother and I are much, much better. Which is another reason I have to go back. I can't leave George, I just can't. He's more than my brother, he's my best friend, my partner in crime, my wingman. So, if you don't mind, could you pretty please send me back?"

Nobody answered him. Great, just great. He was stuck here forever. He sat down on the ground, his mind drifting.

"_Fred, you next_."  
"_I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?_"  
"_Sorry, George, dear_."  
"_Only joking, I am Fred_"

Their favourite joke. Always driving his mother mad with worry. How was she going to take this? Probably cry and cook some food, taking care of everyone else, except herself. He sighed heavily. All those times he had teased her, disobeyed her, now made him feel terribly guilty. Oh, death, thou art a cruel conscience.

"_Well, I certainly don't. I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be ifI was away from work for five days_."  
"_Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce_?"  
"_That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway! It was nothing personal_!"  
"_It was. We sent it_."

Ah, now that had been an amazing prank. He wished he could have seen the look on Percy's face when he had seen that in his in-tray. He had however, seen how he tried to say it nonchalant the next day, but failing terribly. He had made them all crack up, and everyone, but old Perce seemed to know exactly who had sent it and the moment he had gone, they had bowed deeply in front of their cheering siblings. He had laughed and enjoyed himself, but at his brother's expense. Again, feelings of guilt hit him. Seriously, death had to stop doing that to him.

"All right, I get it. I have not been the perfect brother or son, but if I never go back, I'll never get a chance to change all that!" he yelled into the white fog.

"_-but you get these massive pus-filled boils too. And we haven't worked out how to get rid of them yet._"  
"_I can't see any boils_."  
"_No, well, you wouldn' 're not in a place we generally display to the public_ -"  
"- _but they make sitting on a broom a right pain in the_ -"

He laughed out loud. Oh, his seventh year. By far the most crazy year at Hogwarts, and that included his fourth with the Basilisk. Oh, but making fun of Umbridge had been amazing. Lee Jordan had told him, that Peeves had taken his last words at heart and given Umbridge hell. And she deserved it. She had practically tortured her students and imprisoned muggleborns.

"So… can I go and kick her arse?" he asked. "Pretty please? I just want to go back to my family and tease my future sister- and brother-in-law. Harry and Hermione might have believed they could fool us, but we all know they're in love with Ginny and Ron. And I want to spoil my future nieces and nephews. Look, I have a future ahead of me, so would it hurt if you let me off the hook this once?"

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain as yet another bodypart started aching. The floor fell to pieces underneath him and he could not hold back a yell as he fell through nothingness. Oh, Merlin, he had been wrong. He was definitely going to die right now.

He hit something hard and everything turned black for a moment. And then, there was somebody shaking him, calling his name. He tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy. He was quite comfortable on the hard floor. However, the shaking turned more and more frantic, the call became a yell and finally he could not stand it anymore and opened his eyes. A blurry form above him moved in and out of focus. It was saying something, but it took him awhile to figure out what it was.

"Fred, are you all right?" The form snapped into focus as the sounds of battle filled his ears. He shook his head, trying to remember what had happened, but it slipped away from him.

"I-I think so," he said and grabbed Percy's hand, who slowly pulled him to his feet. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out and for a moment, I thought… well, I thought you were gone. Here, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey. You're bleeding quite a lot."

"Dragon dung!" Fred suddenly exclaimed for no reason. He clamped his hand over his mouth. Why did that come out of his mouth?

"What?"

"Em…do you remember when you started working for Mr. Crouch and somebody put dragon dung in your in-tray? Well, it was George and me who did it."

"I know," Percy said with a smile. "I'm not a complete idiot, you know. Who else would do that."

"Nobody, I guess. But, I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for all the mean things I've done to you and for all the mean things I'll do to you in the future."

"It's okay. Now, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. Something must be very, very wrong with you."

Fred laughed all the way to the nurse's temporary station.


End file.
